


"Someday My Prince Will Come."

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Young Love, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Sailor Jupiter's thoughts on love, gender identity, her appearance, and relationships while baking a cake. This is Sailor Jupiter centric.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Kino Makoto, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto & Kino Makoto's Parents, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto & Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto & Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"Someday My Prince Will Come."

**Author's Note:**

> I could always relate to Sailor Jupiter growing up. Her struggles for self acceptance regarding her appearance and her gender identity were really powerful for me personally. I hope you like this.

Kino Makoto was feeling really down today. She had gotten a bad grade on a test that she had really studied hard for and a boy she liked had rejected her. Something about being too tall or “too masculine” looking. 

“Why does it always come down to that?”, she thought. 

In her heart of hearts, Kino Makoto was a girly-girly girl. She loved baking, sewing, dance, ice skating, feminine clothing, gardening, and silly love songs on the radio. She was a hopeless romantic at times. Hoping that her dream guy would sweep her off her feet and make her feel dainty and beautiful for once. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her strength, courage, sheer power as a sailor scout, and her raw determination. She just wanted to feel like the stereotypical “princess” every once in a while. Yet when people saw her besides her friends and other girls, they would always overlook her for the more classically “feminine” looking girls in the group. It made her envy other women sometimes.

As Makoto continued this line of thought, she began to bake a cake. Her friend Mizuno Ami was having her birthday tomorrow and the cake had to be perfect. “Ami likes strawberries, right?”, she thought. Mizuno Ami was one of her closest friends and her and Usagi would always make her feel like their knight in shining armor when she rescued them from danger. They would tell her that she was oh so strong and compliment her bravery and tenacity. She loved her friends. 

Tenoh Haruka aka Sailor Uranus would tell her that she deserved better. She needed a guy that respected her for all of her qualities. That he shouldn’t care about her boyish figure and embrace her for who she was. As much as Makoto valued Tenoh Haruka’s advice, she doubted that she would find as lovely of a partner like the one Haruka had. A beautiful woman and sailor scout that would rather die than see her partner harmed or killed. 

Makoto continued to bake the cake and soon it would need to go into the oven. As she mixed the ingredients in a mixing bowl, she wondered whether she would ever find love. She always wanted to get married someday but she worried that her appearance would harm her chances. If only Ami or someone else could invent a device that could shrink her height down to a more “respectable” level. It didn’t seem to matter how girly she wanted to express herself, there were just no clothes in her size that fit that aesthetic. If she couldn’t be girly, how could she be true to herself or ever find love?

Makoto sighed as she preheated the oven. She would ask her mom for advice but she and her father had died years ago. The apartment she lived in was passed down to her after they both had died in that plane crash. She really wanted her mom. She wished that her mom would still be here to teach her new recipes, about love, marriage, and other things that girls talked about with their moms. She was so close to her mom and would always miss her. Especially now as she grew older and needed her advice more than ever. 

Kino Makoto cried trying to desperately mop up the tears brimming in her eyes and dripping down to her cheeks. She didn’t want her salty tears to fall into Ami’s cake after all. Maybe tomorrow, she would ask Usagi’s mom for advice. Have a girls day with her friends or maybe Usagi’s boyfriend would have advice on what guys found attractive. She knew that she would be okay eventually. That she had her friends and that they loved her and supported her. They would always be family to her too. She just sometimes couldn’t help but think “if only” and wish for romance too. Maybe someday she would find love, but for now she should just be thankful for the friends, experiences, and love that she already did have. Her life may not be a fairytale now, but someday if she could be able to work hard enough at her dreams it could be. With that glimmer of hope, Makoto popped the cake into the oven. Everything was going to be alright eventually.


End file.
